1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's command by selecting instructions displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, or the like, with his/her hand or an object.
The touch screen panel is provided to a front face of the image display device and converts a contact position which is directly contacted with his/her hand or an object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as input signals.
Since the touch screen panel as described above may substitute a separate input device such as a keyboard, a mouse which are connected to the image display device and operated, it has been widely used.